


19 days omega verse au

by Monkee98



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19 days - Freeform, Alpha/Omega, Angst, M/M, NSFW at the end there, Omega Verse, Smut, aged up au too i guess, alpha he tian, alpha zhan zheng xi, and i cried as i wrote this, and jian yi, but nothing happens, everyone is ok, fluff too, i still cant believe i wrote that smut, like high school age probably, oh ya, omega jian yi, omega mo guan shan, poor guan shan, she li is still a dick tho, slight and brief mention of almost non/con, that works, they are still in school so ya, this is my first fic, tied to keep it kinda canon but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 01:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10264169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkee98/pseuds/Monkee98
Summary: not even gonna try with a summary, the tags kinda explain it all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr under the same username. I originally posted it there and plan to write more fanfics and they will show up there first. I also have some artworks there too. Thank you to my best friend who helped me edit this!!

He Tian was leaning against the wall beside the school entrance with a cigarette between his lips, watching the other students streaming into the school out of the corner of his eye. He spotted a familiar head of soft pale hair and stubbed out his cigarette on the wall beside him. He took long unhurried strides toward his victim.  
“How’s it going puppy?” He Tian cooed into Jian Yi’s ear.  
“Gah!! He Tian get off me!” Jian Yi tried to pry He Tian’s long strong arms off his shoulders. But the only person who could match the alpha’s strength is Zhan Zheng Xi, who was oddly enough, not with Jian Yi at the moment.  
“Oi, where is that blue eyed alpha you're always with?” He Tian asked, dragging Jian Yi towards the school.  
“Oh, Xixi, he said he would be here soon”  
“Wow, what kind of alpha leaves his omega alone with so many dangerous horny alphas around~”  
“What?! I don’t know what you're talking about” Jian Yi sputtered, trying desperately to hide his blush.  
He Tian rolled his eyes, he really didn't get why the two were not mated yet. In fact, it was a wonder that they were not at least dating, Jian Yi was so painfully obvious. And he told him as much.  
“Seriously, shut up He Tian-oh Xixi there you are!”  
He Tian could smell him before he came into view, it was masculine and musky like most alphas, and reminded him of the woods, as opposed to Jian Yi’s sweet omega scent that reminded him of a calming rain shower.  
He Tian loosened his grip on his little victim once he spotted him, he decided he was not looking for a fight today.  
Jian Yi ran out of his grip, making a beeline for Zheng Xi, who quickly squared his stance in preparation for what he knew was to come. Jian Yi launched himself into his best friend's arms where he was easily caught, the alpha barely stumbling; this was practically a daily occurrence.  
“What the hell---Jian Yi I told you to quit doing that!”, Jian Yi pulled back to stand at his side instead. Zheng Xi saw He Tian standing where Jian Yi was a moment ago and let out a low possessive growl. He Tian put his hands up placatingly, really he should be thankful it was only him and not some other strange alpha.  
At that, He Tian decided to take his leave, it's not that they don’t get along, they just never had any reason to interact. He respects his fellow alpha, he also knows that he could take him in a fight, despite He Tian being nearly a head taller. He also didn't see any reason to dislike him for monopolizing Jian Yi’s attention, they are childhood friends and he understood there was no way he could compete with that, even with all his undeniable charm.  
He headed towards the school, casually disregarding the longing looks the other omegas sent his way. Then the usual group of about 10 female omegas approached him to bombard him with their sickly sweet scents and eager voices..  
“How are you today He Tian?”  
“Did you get the homework from last night He Tian?”  
“Are you playing basketball again today He Tian?”  
“I bet you did amazing on that math test, right He Tian?”  
He never would have thought he would get tired of hearing his own name coming from the mouth of an omega.  
“...I am feeling fine today, thank you for asking... I got most of it, but question 3 was a little tough...It depends if Jian Yi is up for it today...I did pretty well, but I wouldn't go that far…” he dutifully replied to all the questions sent his way. There was no point in being rude to the sensitive omegas, they are much easier to handle like this than upset and rejected.  
Finally, the bell rang and they dispersed and He Tian was able to make his way to class. He manages to keep his grades up pretty easily so he just sits quietly at the back of the class, absently taking notes.  
During lunch he heads out into the courtyard where he spots a hard to miss redhead munching on a sandwich under a tree, glaring at anyone who dares to walk by. Truly a perfect target if ever there was one.  
“How do you plan on finding a mate if you keep glaring like that?” he said as he sent a sly smirk in his direction.  
“Huh!? Why in the chicken balls is that any of your business?! I don’t need an asshole like you taking care of me anyways!” Mo Guan Shan retorted with a deepening scowl and reddening face.  
“Who said I wanted to take care of you?”  
“What!?! That's not what I-I don’t-Ugh-Quit being gross-FUCK YOU!” his blush spreading to his ears and neck. He turned away from the intimidating dark pools that stared down at him.  
“What foul words from such a pretty omega mouth” he continued as he moved into Mo Guan Shan’s space.  
Guan Shan quickly stood up grabbing the collars of He Tian’s uniform. From this close He Tian took note of the scent coming off the angered omega, it had the usual sweet undertone, but with a stronger spicier touch, like a nice homemade meal. So different from the calming scent that Jian Yi gave off and the way too sweet scent his little entourage carried with them. This one, though undeniably omega, held a certain strength to it.  
Embarrassment all but gone now while instead anger flashed like embers in Guan Shan’s amber eyes as he raised a fist to punch the larger and stronger alpha.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” He Tian said lowly as he easily caught Mo Guan Shan’s wrist. He continued to struggle for a moment until He Tian, decided he had enough of this, effortlessly pinned his wrists to the tree behind him.  
“What the hell, let me go!”  
“Sure, but you'll come to my house after this to make me dinner”  
“What? No, I would rather die!” Mo Guan Shan spat. Despite his fiery words it was clear to see that he was intimidated, trembling slightly under his grip. It was almost funny how many times Guan Shan found himself in this same position, he knew by now he couldn’t win against him, but somehow that never stopped him from trying.  
“Hmm...that can be arranged” he said lightly, though as if to contradict his tone, he tightened his grip on the omega’s trapped wrists.  
Guan Shan found himself unable to respond or look away from the dark engrossing gaze that seemed as though it should be able to look right through him. Besides, he reasoned, he gets a decent pay from this guy for his trouble. He Tian finally released him, ignoring the stares of the other students.  
“Well then, I will see you after school Don’t Close Mountain”  
He called out as he turned to walk back into school, not sticking around to indulge in his reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is Zhanyi

Jian Yi couldn't imagine being anything other than an omega, although it was no big secret, at least to him, that his parents thought otherwise. He never saw his father, and rarely saw his mother, so it never felt like that big a deal. And it helped that he’s always had Zhan Zheng Xi there to protect him and keep him company. 

He did not like being around other alphas very much, he found their scents and demeanor to be far too intimidating for him, He Tian was initially one of the more overbearing ones. Although since the two began to play basketball together, he could at least stand him for a bit longer than most. 

Zheng Xi on the other hand, despite being a rather intense alpha himself, was someone Jian Yi couldn’t imagine not having by his side. 

“Zhan Xixi~ why were you late today?” 

“Hm, my sister wasn't feeling well so I ran out to get her medicine this morning” 

“Wow Xixi is so caring~”

“Want me to punch you?”

“Nope” 

Yes, Zheng Xi is Jian Yi’s knight in shining armor. But in all honesty, there is no one he would trust more with his life than this alpha. Ever since they were kids Zhan Zheng Xi has stood firmly by his side, befriending him when no one else would. He was there for him when he first presented and their peers teased him for being an omega. It wasn't as though a male omega was that unheard of, but males were typically viewed as having the role of the masculine alpha. Not to mention he had his own insecurities what with the disapproval of his parents. 

He isn’t sure when he first started to develop feelings that went beyond friendship for the alpha, but he would like to think it was more than just his omega hormones that lead to the attraction. Unfortunately he knew that the chances of his feelings being reciprocated right now are pretty slim, for all intents and purposes they're just very close childhood friends. Zhan Zheng Xi is blissfully oblivious to Jian Yi’s advances, the fact that he only acts this touchy feely with him and no one else; the only person he would dare seek comfort from.

“Whatever, let's get to class before we’re late” Zhan Zheng Xi said as he started walking into the school.

“Hey, want to get ramen after school?” Jian Yi asked excitedly, skipping along after him.

“I told you my sister is sick”

“So? Your mom can take care of her, you already got her medicine”

“...I have homework”

“So do I, let's do it together~” 

“...Fine, wanna just come over” he finally relented with a sigh. He was finding it harder and harder to say no to this guy.

“Yay~” Jian Yi cheered as he latched on to his friend’s back, burying his face in his neck to inhale his addicting scent while Zheng Xi wouldn’t notice.

“Gah!! Get off Jian Yi!” Zhan Zheng Xi shoved him off, his eyes wide and startled, “You shouldn’t cling to people like that”

“Why not? I’m just getting my scent mark, remember” Jian Yi looked at his friend innocently.

Zheng Xi sighed, then let the omega continue. It was his own idea originally, Jian Yi always managed to attract troublesome alpha's and this just made things easier for the both of them. At least that's what Zheng Xi tells himself.

“You done yet?” 

Jian Yi finally pulled back, “Yeah, I'm good” he replied with a pleased smile.

The alpha felt his heart skip a beat at the smile, with a final frown in the omega’s direction he started walking into the building, Jian Yi followed close behind with a self satisfied smile. 

They had most of their classes together, Jian Yi poking Zheng Xi’s head every few minutes, much to the latter’s annoyance. Although Jian Yi was a good student he found it hard to concentrate whenever his friend was there, today especially. He brushed it off as him looking particularly good today or something… then again he does get like this before his heat, but he never keeps track of it, and so far he has never gotten it during school. He has no trouble relying on luck, and he figured it was probably not due now. 

Since the weather was particularly agreeable that day, they decided to spend lunch outside. They were passing through the courtyard when they spotted a hard to miss black haired alpha harassing an irate redhead. 

“Hey, isn't that your friend He Tian” Zhan Zheng Xi gestured to the pair, who were currently attracting a lot of mildly concerned stares. But no one dared approach them, seeing as both had their own reputation to warrant the caution.

“Huh...oh yeah it is” Jian Yi made to walk towards them, but Zhengxi grabbed his collar before he could get away. 

“Wait...he seems kinda busy right now”, he could sense the tension between the two, even from this far away, also noting how the other students were unconsciously leaving a wide girth around their tree. 

“Oh that redhead, I think I've seen them together before. I’m pretty sure his name is Mo Guan Shan”

“...They don't seem to be very friendly with each other”

Jian Yi turned to look at his friend, who was scrutinizing the display.

“Really? I think they seem VERY friendly” he replied suggestively, with a certain glint in his bright eyes.

“What are you talking about?”

“Didn't you know? That redhead is an omega”

“Yeah? What does that have to do with it?”

Jian Yi sighed, so much for that, “Nothing….nevermind”

“Okay….we should hurry up and eat before class starts”

“Alright~” 

At this point He Tian already went back inside the school and the redhead seemed to be lamenting the loss of his sandwich, which was now lying inedible on the ground. Jian Yi lead the way towards the tree, Zheng Xi given no choice but to follow, feeling a little better now knowing that the other guy was an omega. 

“Hi, my name is Jian Yi, I’m a friend of He Tian, and this is Zhan Zheng Xi” he introduced himself with an outstretched hand and a thousand watt smile.

Mo Guan Shan flinched at the offered hand, wary of any person who associated themselves with that dangerous alpha. Not even finding comfort in the fact that this guy seemed to be an omega like himself. “What the hell do you want?”

“I just thought you seemed lonely and wanted to sit with you” Jian Yi declared while smoothy dropping the rejected hand.  
“Well I'm not, so mind your own business”

“Did you have a fight with He Tian or something?” Zheng Xi butt in, a little irked with the rude attitude directed at his friend.

Guan Shan unabashedly turned a glare to the alpha, finding a little satisfaction in the realization that he had a few centimeters on him. 

“What’s it to ya, it doesn't have anything to do with you anyways” he replied harshly. He hunched his shoulders and shoved past the two before they could reply. Making sure to throw out the soiled sandwich on the way. 

“Seems like a nice guy” Jian Yi commented once the grumpy omega was out of earshot.

“He smells like an omega, but he doesn’t exactly act like one”

“You probably scared him off”

“...Maybe I shouldn’t have asked him that question” he mumbled to himself, finding himself bothered by the whole situation for some reason. 

The pair sat down at the vacated spot under the tree and finished their lunch, chatting amiably, though Jian Yi did most of the talking. When they headed back to class, they sat through with preoccupied thoughts. One with excitement for being able to hang out at his best friend's house after school, and the other pondering what the other wanted him to see in that scene at the tree.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tianshan

After school He Tian hurried to wait at the front gates, narrowly avoiding running into the overenthusiastic omegas that usually suffocated him. He also wanted to ensure the reluctant omega didn't escape without him, it wouldn't be the first time he tried pulling a stunt like that.

He finally spotted the redhead shuffling through the crowd, his usual scowl on his face. He made a beeline for the omega and threw his arm around his shoulder once he reached him, pulling him toward the exit.

“What the fuck, get your gross ass arm off me!” 

“I have to make sure you don't escape, I need my beef stew tonight. I think if I eat out one more time I might be sick”

“Good! Then maybe you could die while you're at it”

“Aww, you wouldn't want that, who would pay you for your invaluable services”

“...You could just hire a real maid” Mo Guan Shan mumbled. But the truth was, he was desperate for the cash ever since his mother had to support them on her own, funds have been hard to come by.

“What was that?” He Tian leaned in closer.

“Nothing, get out of my space, you're gonna get your disgusting scent on me”

“Heh, you should consider yourself lucky, you know how many omegas would kill for that” He Tian continued to pull Guan Shan in the direction of his apartment.

Guan Shan scoffed, “Not like I care”.

They stopped when they hit the grocery store to pick up ingredients since He Tian almost never had any at home unless Guan Shan brought them. They wandered the aisles, He Tian pushing the cart while Guan Shan grabbed what they needed. This often felt like the only time they managed to do something together without getting at each other's throats. 

“Don’t you want to try something new, you always ask for beef stew. I can make other things too you know” Mo Guan Shan said while eying some chicken legs at the poultry section. He was getting pretty tired of making the same thing every time They had been doing this for about a month now, Guan Shan coming over a couple times a week to cook, so far it's just been beef stew.

“Oh really, I didn’t know that” He Tian said flatly, “If you want to make something different go ahead, you’re the chef after all”

“You sure....I mean, you are the one paying me to do this”

“Yeah, go ahead”

Mo Guan Shan threw some chicken into the cart and decided to make chicken wonton noodles instead. They continued to shop for the remaining ingredients, Guan Shan occasionally asking if He Tian had some of the things at home already. Most of the time his answer was somewhere along the lines of “How would I know?”, though this should have been no surprise seeing as Guan Shan was the only one who cooked, let alone used his kitchen.   
Occasionally he reached past He Tian for something on the shelf behind him, everytime he did he caught a whiff of the alpha’s admittedly nice scent, reminding him of the cigarettes he always smoked. He Tian didn’t say anything but Guan Shan noticed his smirk every time he got near. After He Tian paid for the groceries they continued on their way to the high rise building where He Tian lived. 

They entered the large, mostly empty apartment and placed the groceries on the kitchen counter to use. Once upon a time, He Tian hated this place, always lonely and cold, the only sign of living in the entire apartment being his unmade bed. Now, Guanshan would come over, cook, clean, and eat with him, making the cold room smell like the spices of his cooking that his scent resembled and occasionally leaving behind his sweet omega scent as well. 

Being that He Tian was the only one who has ever stepped foot in this apartment, it was a nice change.

Guan Shan got to work right away while He Tian stood by his bed to change his shirt. While Guan Shan rummaged through the refrigerator he looked up when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. His eyes drawn to He Tian’s broad bare chested figure while searching his wardrobe for another shirt. He found his eyes helplessly drawn to the strong figure, his muscles rippling under his skin as he moved. Once He Tian had pulled his shirt over his head Guan Shan jerked his gaze away, prying his fingers off the fridge handle where he had tightened them unconsciously. He silently damned his omega hormones before hastily continuing his work, trying to calm the rising heat in his body. 

“Hope you’re not thinking of trying to poison me Mountain” He Tian made his way over to where Guan Shan was working in the kitchen, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it as he leaned on the counter beside him. 

“...If you’re here go chop some vegetables or something”, He Tian always stood over Mo Guan Shan when he cooked, but never assisted and rarely commented on his actions. He wasn't even sure he was watching the food, but that wasn't really something he wanted to think about. 

“You didn’t deny it”

“If I was going to I would have done it by now” 

He Tian hummed in response while taking a long drag of his cigarette, taking notice of how Mo Guan Shan hadn’t looked his way since they entered the apartment. And how the back of his neck seemed a little redder than usual.

“What the hell!!!”, Guan Shan nearly knocked over the pot of water he was tending to when he felt He Tian’s large hand on the back of his neck.   
“You’re not gonna go into heat are you?” He Tian asked, moving a little closer to make a show of sniffing the air.

“HUH?!” Mo Guan Shan jumped and quickly backed away, “N-no-I’m not!” He brought his arm up in a half-hearted attempt to hide the blush he felt climbing up his face.

“You better not be lying to me” He Tian narrowed his eyes down at Guan Shan, he stepped closer to where flustered omega had relocated himself a small smirk playing at his lips. He was enjoying this, he didn’t think he would ever tire of messing with the hot tempered omega.

“W-what, y-you would be able to tell if I was, bastard” Guan Shan continued to back away until he hit the kitchen wall. He Tian towered over him and placed his hands on either side of the omega’s head. Mo Guan Shan suddenly felt overwhelmed by the alpha’s scent, it smelled rich and intoxicating, like the cigarettes he so often smoked with slightly metallic hints. He began to feel his head swim. While he still had his wits about him he violently pushed He Tian off him and stormed off back to his station by the stove. “I said I’m not, you jackass! Besides it’s none of your chicken dick business anyways”

“Yes it is, I’m paying you and I can’t have you crying out for me when you are supposed to be cooking my dinner, now can I?” He Tian smirked, amusement showing through crinkles in the corners of his eyes. Whatever tension that charged the air a moment ago seemed to vanish.

Mo Guan Shan turned to He Tian with wide startled eyes before his face rearranged itself into rage and repugnance, “Asshole” he yelled before he threw his fist at He Tian’s face, nearly moving fast enough to land. He Tian narrowly dodged the attack.

“Quit being so disgusting! Who would ever-even if I was, I would never want you!!” Guan Shan sputtered, going even redder than before, almost the color of his hair, He Tian mused. 

He Tian chuckled at the flustered omega, “Oh yeah, wanna bet?” he teased. 

“Fuck no, just leave me alone or I’m leaving!”, he nearly yelled as he turned back to his work, hunching over slightly as though to shield himself against whatever attack He Tian might use next.

He did in fact not leave him alone, but he stood silently watching Guan Shan as he finished up the meal. He really was hungry so he let the irritable omega finish cooking in relative peace.

Once he finished they each served themselves and sat at the bar stools set in front of the island counter. Mo Guan Shan ate quickly then stored away the rest of the food, finishing up the dishes as He Tian added his to the sink. “That was good Mountain, you should make other things more often”  
“I would have, but you always asked for the same thing”

“Well, your beef stew is still my favorite”

Guan Shan turned to look at the alpha, regretting it immediately when he saw the soft expression on his face. He quickly turned back and grabbed the dry dishes to store in the china cabinet, relieved when he wasn’t followed. Once that was done Mo Guan Shan collected his usual payment and wasted no time in making his hasty exit, eager to get away from the inscrutable alpha and the unwelcome emotions that he seemed to cause.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zhanyi also...HEAT! And a guy does get beat up..idk if that bugs you for any reason, its very brief.

The two friends arrived at Zhan Zheng Xi’s home, once they made their way inside Zheng Xi made sure to remind the absent minded omega to put on the spare house slippers they kept for guests, though most of the uses went to him anyways. They made their way into to kitchen only to find a note that said Zhan Zheng Xi’s mother and sister were out and likely wouldn't be back until late into the evening and that there was food ready to be warmed up in the fridge. 

“So...that means it's just you and me huh?” Jian Yi hummed over Zheng Xi’s shoulder to read the note as well. 

From this close Zheng Xi got a whole lungfull of Jian Yi’s familiar sweet scent and...something else.

“Hey...are you feeling ok?” he looked at his friend with concern lacing his features. 

“Yeah of course, never been better….But now that you mention it maybe you could turn the heater down, it is kinda hot in here” Jian Yi fidgeted slightly, suddenly feeling like he was wearing his winter coat in the middle of summer despite the fact that he was only wearing a t-shirt.

“I don’t think we have the heat on…” Zheng Xi trailed off warily as he slowly backed away from his friend. 

“Huh, are you sure?” Jian Yi pulled on the neck of his shirt, then decided to rid himself of it entirely. 

“Hey, keep your damn clothes on!” Zheng Xi exclaimed in surprise. He has seen more skin than that before, but he was suddenly finding it hard to look away from the smooth pale skin on display. 

“It's fine, let's go to your room”

Before he could fully turn his back Zhan Zheng Xi’s hand shot out to grab his shoulder. Jian Yi tensed at the contact, “Jian Yi…” before Zheng Xi could finish the thought he found his arms full of an overheating omega.

“ Zhan Xixi…” Jian Yi moaned into the alpha’s shoulder, drinking in the scent he could never get enough of while his hands fisted in the alpha’s shirt.   
Zheng Xi nearly groaned in response, his hands automatically finding themselves on the omega’s hips where his track pants were riding dangerously low. His senses were becoming increasingly overwhelmed with the scent of the omega, his alpha instincts fighting to take over completely. 

Jian Yi held on tighter as he pressed his lips to the warm skin, “You smell so good” he moaned into the skin, pressing closer to the body in front of him.

He brought his mouth down on Jian Yi’s neck, right where his scent was the strongest. Dragging his hands up the omega’s bare sides, he leaned back on the kitchen counter. Jian Yi mindlessly followed him, shifting so Zheng Xi’s leg was between his own, drawing out a deep growl from usually stoic alpha.

“A-Xi” Jian Yi whispered into the alpha’s ear before he leaned his head to the side in order to give him better access. Zheng Xi shuddered and just as he exposed his canines in preparation to claim the pleading omega under his grip, he felt hands slipping up his shirt. He jerked away violently, pushing Jian Yi off of him in the process.

Zhan Zheng Xi buried his face in his hands, his muscles twitched, wanting to ravage the all too willing omega in front of him, fighting against the fire rising in his body from the scent. 

Jian Yi stared at the alpha with confusion, unable to comprehend why he was pushed away while in his heat crazed mind. He reached out for Zhan Zheng Xi again, desperate for the comfort and security his body provided, needing to be held by him. But Zheng Xi jerked away again, finally looking Jian Yi in the eye where he saw the lust and desperation that came with being in heat.

“I have to get you home” Zheng Xi grunted, moving around him, careful not to initiate any contact with the unexpectedly seductive omega. 

“Why, you’re right here-I want you” Jian Yi pleaded, his eyes hooded as stumbled towards the alpha who was trying to make his way to his room. Zhan Zheng Xi shuddered at the sound of the omega’s seductive voice.

“Xixi...why are you ignoring me, don’t you want me too” he reached out and grabbed the back of the alpha’s shirt. 

Zheng Xi felt more and more overwhelmed by the omega’s heat at every passing second. When he felt the tug on his back of his shirt he mindlessly whirled around and threw his fist into the innocent omega’s face. Jian Yi reeled back and fell, tears rimming his eyes and threatening to fall at any moment. Zheng Xi stared at the poor omega with eyes wide in regret He quickly ran to his room, and returned barely a minute later with his own jacket in his hands. He found the omega curled up on the kitchen floor with tears and snot flooding down his face.

Zhan Zheng Xi opened the kitchen cupboard and pulled out a pack of pills and tossed them toward the omega   
“Here, take these, they should suppress your scent for a while”

Jian Yi grabbed the pack, opening it slowly, keeping his head down to hide the guilty look on his face. He stood carefully and grabbed some water to help get them down. 

“H-hey, put this on” he threw the jacket over the omega while standing a ways away unable to look at him again, not trusting himself to be any closer to him right now, “c’mon hurry up”. He deeply regretted his actions, but he didn’t understand what he was supposed to do. They were friends and what Jian Yi was asking for was not something friends do, just what was the omega thinking. 

Jian Yi pulled the jacket off his face,“I don't want to, it's hot in here Xixi” he pouted.

Jian Yi was blissfully unaware of Zheng Xi’s internal struggle. He wanted so desperately to listen to his instincts and pull Jian Yi into his room instead.  
“Yes you are, and put your shirt back on first” Zhan Zheng Xi grabbed the discarded shirt off the floor and held it out to to the omega, but all he got was a confused stare, “Fine, put your arms up”. Zheng Xi tried to pull the shirt over his friends head, but as soon as it reached his neck Jian Yi lunged forward.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Zhan Zheng Xi still had the shirt clutched in his hands when Jian Yi threw his arms around the alpha’s torso, “I don’t wanna wear it, it feels nicer like this”.

He was almost immediately thrown off, Zheng Xi was not taking any chances this time. He pulled the shirt all the way on and carelessly shoved the omega’s arms into the jacket, “Stay here Jian Yi” Zhan Zheng Xi pointed to the ground as if commanding a dog. 

He turned around and next thing he knew he was nearly tackled to ground, bare arms circling his waist, “What the fuck!!” he pulled the arms off and whirled around to face his attacker. 

“Jian Yi I told you to stay...and how the bird’s balls did you get the jacket off already?!” He stared at his friend in bewilderment, half irritated and… and his lips looked amazingly kissable. 

“Zheng Xi, I don’t want to go home, I promise I’ll be good” Jian Yi begged his friend with half lidded eyes that were practically bleeding lust. 

“No no no… We are getting you home right now” Zhan Zheng Xi ran his hands down his face in frustration. Dammit, he thought, he didn’t know if he could hold out much longer like this and began to wonder when were those damn pills gonna kick in. He grabbed the jacket off the floor again and pulled his friend by the wrist to the front door and sat him against the wall letting his hands linger for a second longer than needed. 

“Alright get your stupid foot in” the alpha grabbed one of Jian Yi’s shoes and tried to get the omega to cooperate. 

“But Xixi…”

“NO”

“I want t-”

“I said no Jian Yi… GET YOUR DAMN FOOT IN!” He yelled in frustration when Jian Yi started to maneuver his foot around Zheng Xi’s hand holding the shoe. He was barely keeping himself together over here while Jian Yi was playing footsie with his own damn shoe! He finally just grabbed the hovering foot and shoved the thing on before doing the same to the other one.

Jian Yi let out a whine at the rough treatment. Zheng Xi shuddered at the sound before standing abruptly and making a dash for the kitchen sink to splash some cold water on his face and clear his head.

By the time he returned he found Jian Yi struggling to pull off the shoe that was just put on him. Zheng Xi felt like ripping his hair out in frustration, why wouldn’t he just listen for once! From this vantage point he finally noticed the obvious tent the omega’s pants and chewed his lip anxiously. He tore his eyes away from the display and cursed silently.

“If you don’t stop this right now I am throwing you out on the damn streets” Zheng Xi threatened his fists shaking at his sides, resisting the urge to just sit down and help him take off the rest of his clothes while he was at it. 

Jian Yi looked up in shock, then smiled a split second later, “No you wouldn’t” he stated matter-of-factly.

“Yes I would” he replied quickly, but it was no use; it was obvious that he would never follow through with the threat. The pills seemed to finally kick in, but Zheng Xi still remained on edge. He knew this probably wasn’t the best idea, but the suppressants were successfully hiding his scent and thankfully he was still just in preheat. 

He threw the door open as soon as he felt the omega near him, not wanting to risk losing his inhibitions again. 

They made their way to Jian Yi’s apartment building in silence, Jian Yi was finally able to think a little clearer now and followed behind while brooding over his actions. He wanted to tell Zheng Xi how he felt; that he was not just doing that because he was about to go into heat, but even he wouldn’t believe the words that came out of his mouth right now. 

Every now and again when they passed another person, be it another alpha, beta or even an omega, Zheng Xi couldn’t stop himself from glaring at them and letting out a low intimidating growl, showing he was ready to fight anyone who dared approach the omega. 

At the very least they were able to make it to building entrance without too much trouble; though when one alpha carelessly stepped just a little too close Zhan Zheng Xi wasted no time in grabbing them by the back of the shirt and throwing them into the nearest wall. He kneed them in the stomach right before his fist flew to connect with the other’s nose, breaking it with a sickening crunch. He left him there after giving giving him a final warning. 

Thankfully, most of the people they passed looked away quickly, not wanting to mess with the intimidating alpha, especially after seeing his knuckles were covered in another alpha’s blood. 

Jian Yi obediently kept his distance from Zhan Zheng Xi despite wanting nothing more than to seek comfort from him. It hurt to be pushed away but he couldn’t really blame him, they never talked about this before and who knows if even returns his feelings. This was not how it was supposed to go, he wanted to confess to him first and hear that his feelings were reciprocated before they took the next step. 

Once they got to the apartment building the porter, a beta, ran up to them when he noticed Jian Yi’s hunched form enter the building.   
“Is he okay?”, the porter asked in genuine concern.

“He’s fine!” Zhan Zheng Xi ground out quickly before he could even register what was coming out of his mouth. The porter’s eyes widened when he heard the omega whimper, this time in anguish and nearly fold in on himself at the sound of the alpha’s voice. 

The porter quickly went to Jian Yi’s side, “I will take him up to his apartment”.

“No-” Zhan Zheng Xi moved towards the two, intending to pull the beta away from his- he cut himself off when he saw that Jian Yi finally looked up and met his eyes. They were red and despairing, tears and mucus started to trickle down his face  
“I’m sorry… please forget this happened” he murmured quietly, every word sounding painfully forced, then let the porter lead him towards the elevator. 

Zhan Zheng Xi could do nothing but watch as his friend stumbled away until the elevator doors closed behind him. He was back home before he knew it, absently noting that his mother and sister had not returned yet. He laid in bed with his arm thrown over his face, trying to sort through the events of the previous hour, getting nowhere. 

He groaned and rolled onto his side, staring at the wall opposite him where his jacket was missing from its hanger. Jian Yi….he was probably laying in his bed by now, maybe he was still wearing it, holding it close to his naked torso while he…. 

“Fuck!” Zhan Zheng Xi startled himself out of his thoughts when he felt his pants were starting to feel a little too tight. He blamed it on the lingering effects of being near an omega in heat, but then he remembered how close he was to claiming his best friend, how close they were, how his flushed skin felt under his roaming hands with their legs tangled together like that.

He threw himself off the bed, landing on the ground with a grunt, then he pushed himself off the floor and stumbled into the bathroom. Stripping quickly he turned his shower on cold and stepped under the biting spray, not wanting to give himself the satisfaction of getting off on questionable thoughts of his best friend. After that was done he threw on some sweatpants and hid under the covers, hoping sleep would take him quickly, and it graciously did, his body exhausted from the events prior.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zhanyi again. That's just how the story worked out. This chapter is much longer than the previous ones, but i'm sure you can guess what happens here...

About a week passed before Zhan Zheng Xi saw his best friend again, though he made sure to text him near the end of the week to make sure he was ok. After what happened he had to make sure he was still willing to talk to him, he didn't like the omega’s parting words. He was hoping Jian Yi would be ok to talk about what happened, he did not like the idea of his best friend keeping things to himself like that, especially if it made him look like he was in so much pain. 

He remembered what he said, how he reacted, it would be easy to chalk it all up to him going into heat, but something about that felt off, and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. 

They had the day off today so they were meeting in town and Jian Yi was running late as usual Zheng Xi was about to send another empty threat to his friend when he heard a familiar voice enthusiastically calling his name. 

“Zhan Xixi!” He turned just fast enough to catch the flying body, caught off guard enough to fall ungracefully onto his back.

“What the hell Jian Yi!” 

“I missed you too!”

Jian Yi pushed himself up to show the alpha a too wide, too happy smile. Zheng Xi frowned, the smile was so painfully fake. He sat up so Jian Yi slid back to sit in his lap, his smile not fading.

“Jian Yi I-” but he was cut off by the omega quickly getting to his feet “Hey, let's go get breakfast, I’m hungry” 

Jian Yi held out his hand, his smile slipping into something more desperate. 

The alpha sighed and grabbed the offered hand and let himself be pulled up, he supposed his questions could wait.

“Hey, don’t you want me to scent mark you?” he asked puzzled when Jian Yi didn't just attempt to nuzzle his neck at all.

“Oh….right”

Zheng Xi noticed the omega’s hesitation as he carefully and quickly rubbed his face into his scent glands. Usually he acted a little more….clingy.  
“Are you ok Jian Yi” the alpha asked in concern.

“Yeah….let’s go get food!” Jian Yi plastered on his fake smile and pulled Zheng Xi along. The alpha didn't know how to bring it up, so he just went along with him for the time being. 

They picked up some hash browns and milkshakes from a local fast food place and sat outside on the benches. 

“So what do you want to do today?” Jian Yi asked lightly, making sure to stare straight ahead, not meeting his friend’s eyes. 

Zheng Xi glanced over at his profile, he had a melancholy look on face, “How about we go for a walk, I know a good place” Zheng Xi replied.

Jian Yi turned to look at the kind alpha and slipped in a small smile, “Sounds good”

Near town there was a pleasant path lined with trees that Zheng Xi liked to bring Jian Yi to. It looked nicer at night, but whenever he didn’t know where to go he always chose this place.

It was still early in the morning so the streets were still reasonably empty. The alpha has his head down trying to come up with some way to get the answers he wanted out of the omega. But as they were strolling down a small street near the path, Jian Yi suddenly ran across the street and darted into an alley. 

“Hey, Jian Yi you idiot, where are you going!” Zheng Xi exclaimed from across the street. He did not wait for a reply before he attempted to follow his friend into the alley, but just then a car decided to speed past, he was forced to back onto his side of the street.

“Wait!! Don’t come here!!” Jian Yi shouted, stopping the confused alpha from attempting to cross the street again, “Actually can you call He Tian” 

“What?” the alpha bristled at the thought of the dark, off putting alpha that had carelessly placed his arm around Jian Yi the other day, “I don’t even have his number”, He hadn’t done anything that time, but if he dared do that again Zheng Xi was not above showing him just who Jian Yi belonged-his eyes widened at the sudden intrusive thought, they were becoming more common after the incident. 

Jian Yi poked his head out of the alley and threw his phone across the street, “Call him and tell him the redhead needs him” the omega called out.

Zheng Xi scrambled to catch the phone before it shattered on the pavement, “What the fuck?!” he fumed, and why did the omega have He Tian’s number anyways?

“I found redhead and he-” Jian Yi was cut off by an angry voice behind him, he half turned back into the alley and appeared to speak into the shadows. He turned back a moment later, “I think he is going to go into heat soon!” he finished.

Zheng Xi’s eyebrows shot up, there was no way he was going to deal with another omega like that again. He opened the phone and found He Tian’s number, he answered after the fourth ring.

“Hey, I would have thought you’d be spending the day with your precious alpha” a voice drawled from the other side. 

“This is Zhan Zheng Xi” he decided to ignore his earlier statement for the time being, there were much more pressing issues to be addressed at the moment.

“Oh, so he is out with you, bummer” the alpha lamented without any real meaning to his words. 

Zheng Xi narrowed his eyes, talking to this guy was really be grating on his nerves, “Yeah he is, not that it’s any of your concern” he grumbled into the receiver, “But, I called you to let you know that your redhead omega needs you” 

“What? You mean Mountain, what does he need me for?” He Tian answered curiously, a small smile forming on his lips when he heard ‘your’.

“Well, Jian Yi is with him and….I think he is in pre-heat right now” 

“....And what does that have to do with me?” 

“Well, you two- you aren’t like his.....you know….”

The other alpha sighed, “No, we aren’t ‘you know’, what made you think we were?” he sneered. 

Zheng Xi recalled that scene they witnessed at the tree last week, but decided not to mention it, “I don’t know, Jian Yi told me to call you so I just assumed….”

“Well, we’re not, so I’m just gonna-”

“Wait! You can’t just hang up”, he anxiously stared at the alley across the street, he couldn’t actually smell it so he must have some sort of suppressants at the very least. But something must be wrong for him to be hiding in an alley in broad daylight. “Don’t you know where he lives-at least help us get him home” he reasoned.

“No, I have no idea where he lives, I asked him before but he refused to tell me” 

“Just get over here and help, he’s at least your friend isn’t he?” Zheng Xi was getting irritated now, he wasn’t even entirely sure why he was trying so hard. If the other omega was on suppressants then they could probably get him home on their own. 

He Tian chuckled humorlessly “Friends?” he scoffed, “you mean like you and Jian Yi?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You don’t notice the way he looks at you….” the alpha felt a small bubble of jealousy at the pit of his stomach, but he was not interested in Jian Yi, instead his mind was on a certain ill tempered redhead. 

“What….” Zheng Xi trailed off, he couldn’t possibly mean what that statement implied ….right?

“Forget it” He Tian already overstepped his bounds, if the thickheaded alpha did not realise it yet then he would have to figure it out for himself.

Zheng Xi bit his lip, that was not something he wanted to discuss with him anyway, “...So are you coming or not? I know you talk to him at school, so he has to mean something to you….but if you don’t want to come then I can’t do anything about that, we will take care of him ourselves”

“Fine, where are you?” 

Zheng Xi gave him their location and He Tian said he would be there in five minutes then hung up. 

Zheng Xi was not sure what to do with himself, so he stared down the alley where he could see Jian Yi standing in front of a dumpster. He wondered how Jian Yi could have seen anyone in that dark alley. He turned to face the way they were originally walking and took a few steps backward, when he turned his head to look into the alley he saw a redheaded figure that was crouched beside the dumpster that Jian Yi was standing in front of. 

Zheng Xi was squinting his eyes at the two and guessed that they were still talking based on how Jian Yi was moving his hands and the crouched omega appeared to be moving his head. 

His view was suddenly obscured by a dark grey BMW pulling up right in front of him. He blinked in confusion for a moment until he saw the driver’s side door open and He Tian stepped out with a cigarette between his lips. He turned to the bewildered alpha with a raised brow, easily moving his long practiced fingers to his lips to remove the cigarette and let out a puff of smoke.

Zhan Zheng Xi pointed to alley where the two omegas were still hiding. The taller alpha put out his cigarette under his shoe and stalked off towards the alley with his hands shoved into his pockets. The blonde alpha, now alone on his side of the street again paced for a moment before deciding to cross the street as well. 

He just stepped onto the sidewalk on the opposite end of the street when he heard the yelling and saw Jian Yi skipping out of the alley, “Okay, we can leave now” he hummed.

“Are you sure? What even happened?” 

“Mo Guan Shan isn’t doing too well, he is going to go into heat soon and he took suppressants but I think they’re starting to fade now”

Zheng Xi took a step away from the alley, it seemed that hiding behind a ton of trash was a good idea because he still couldn’t smell it, at least for now. 

“Hey!” the omega pointed across the street excitedly, “That’s a really nice car!”

“Oh, I think it belongs to He Tian, he was driving it”

“Wha- since when did he own a car?” 

Zheng Xi just shrugged, he hadn't bothered to ask about it. They were both sure they never saw He Tian driving before, let alone such an expensive looking vehicle. But they couldn’t really ask him about it right now, so they continued on their way.

They made it to the path and sat on a bench under the shade, and Jian Yi had, of course, complained the entire way. Zheng Xi looked over at the omega he saw the anxious look on his face and bit his lip. 

“Jian Yi, I-”

“I’m sorry!” Jian Yi blurted, cutting the alpha off, “I didn't mean it-what I did-and said-I mean, I might have-just a little-but I don't want it to be weird so please just forget it happened!” Jian Yi finished quickly and squeezed his eyes shut as he buried his face in his hands after he finished his ramblings. 

“Forget that happened?” Zheng Xi prompted. He drew his eyebrows together in confusion.

“I just don’t want you to hate me” Jian Yi replied in a small hesitant voice. 

“Why would I ever hate you?” the alpha asked softly. He recalled what He Tian told him about him and Jian Yi, and how he implied that there was something he was missing about the omega. It irritated him that the other alpha seemed to know what it was, but it pissed him off even more that Jian Yi might be hiding something from him.

Jian Yi bowed his head, refusing to respond.

“Jian Yi...please talk to me. What are you hiding?” he reached and gently grabbed the omega’s arm, hoping he would get an answer. 

Jian Yi turned to grab the alpha’s shoulders and bowed his head to rest on his friend’s sturdy chest, his own shoulders starting to shake, “What do you want me to say, that I acted out only because I was going into heat, that I didn’t mean any of it, that-”

“I want the truth” Zheng Xi put his arms around the omega in attempt to calm his erratic breathing. Jian Yi leaned into the touch trying to school his breathing into a normal pattern. “I promised to protect you, remember” Zheng Xi continued in a soothing voice, “but I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong”

“I-I like...you” Jian Yi mumbled quietly into the alpha’s broad chest.

“What?” 

“I like you” he repeated, a little louder this time, “a lot”

Jian Yi tensed in preparation for what was surely going to be a rejection. He couldn’t say he wasn’t going to be heartbroken, but he valued their friendship more. Right now all he could hope for was that he wouldn’t be too disgusted with him.

“That’s it?” Zheng Xi asked.

Jian Yi slowly raised his head to meet the alpha’s unreadable eyes.

“What do you mean ‘that’s it’? Is that all you have to say to me?” Jian Yi whispered, the fear of the worst rising in him again. 

Zheng Xi gazed down at the terrified omega in his arms, he probably expected to be pushed away, for the alpha to be disgusted-or worse. The omega should know better after all this time spent together; all the promises they already had between them, “I wouldn't hate you for that”

Jian Yi blinked at the alpha in front of him, unable to figure out if his confession actually registered in his friend’s mind yet, “Wait, then-”

His words were suddenly cut off by a pair of soft lips on his own. He sat in shock for a few moments debating whether or not to close his eyes, afraid that, if he did, he would find that this was all just another beautiful dream. He finally gave in and moved his arms around the alpha’s neck, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. 

Zheng Xi pulled away first, gazing heatedly into the eyes of the flushed omega in front of him. He knew for sure now after hearing Jian Yi’s words, that this was what he was feeling, he had suspected it especially after the events of last week, but wasn’t sure how to bring it up. It made sense now, how Jian Yi acted around him, and how he acted around Jian Yi. His jealousy whenever He Tian acted too comfy with the omega; he never questioned it before, believing that it was simply because they were such close friends that he felt so protective of him. 

“Jian Yi-”

“Let’s go to my place”

“What?”

“My house is empty” 

Zheng Xi frowned at the excited omega before realizing what that implied, then his eyes widened at his boldness. It’s natural for an omega to want to be claimed by their alpha as soon as possible, but he didn’t want to needlessly rush things.

“Are you sure? We don’t have to do this now” Zheng Xi suggested carefully.

“Yes!” Jian Yi beamed, then, calmer, he added “I’ve wanted this for so long Zhan Xixi-unless….you don’t want to…” he bit his lip nervously.   
The alpha sighed, “of course I do, don’t be an idiot” he reprimanded. 

“I’m sorry!” the omega jumped, “...so can we go now?” he added with a shy smile.

Zheng Xi pulled out his phone and dialed a taxi while Jian Yi nuzzled his neck, making sure he was covered in his scent. The alpha spent most of the ride trying to keep the omega off him, he highly doubted the taxi driver would appreciate them going at it in his back seat. But he was getting damn close to not caring anymore.

They finally arrived at Jian Yi’s apartment building, Zheng Xi winced at the memory of the last time he was here, his thoughts interrupted by Jian Yi pulling him towards the elevator. 

Once inside Jian Yi pushed a button and drew his alpha in for a kiss as he leaned onto the back wall. Zheng Xi let his hands fall on the omega’s hips and pulled him closer, momentarily letting himself get carried away by the enticing omega. 

The doors opened and Zhan Zheng Xi quickly pulled away and dragged Jian Yi out of the elevator. Jian Yi unlocked his door and they stumbled through the cluttered apartment. Zheng Xi hasn’t been inside his apartment before, Jian Yi always insisting on being dropped off at the building’s entrance, he didn’t have much time to take it all in before he found himself in the omega’s messy room. 

Neither one could keep their hands off the other, Zheng Xi pushed Jian Yi against the closed door while entwining their fingers. 

“Bed….” Jian Yi moaned into the alpha’s ear, he received a grunt of agreement before strong hands grabbed under his thighs to lift his legs off the ground. He yelped in surprise and wrapped his legs securely around the alpha’s waist and put his arms around broad shoulders. He was carried to the bed and placed on it gently, Zheng Xi leaning over him and nipping his ear. 

“Xixi wait…” Jian Yi gently pushed Zhan Zheng Xi off of him and looked sheepishly to the side.

“What’s wrong, I thought this was what you wanted?” Zheng Xi looked at the omega with confusion and a little hurt.

“I do...it's just I want to know how you feel about me first” he fidgeted anxiously, his eyes avoiding Zheng Xi, “I mean you already know now...that I like you” he felt his voice get smaller at the end and his cheeks began to burn. He chanced a glance at Zhan Zheng Xi and was met with a heated stare. 

“How I feel about you….Jian Yi you have been my best friend since primary school. I promised to protect you and stay by your side. You are a total idiot and I feel like I spend half the time wanting to hit you and you don’t understand the concept of personal space …but I realized that you only act like this with me and that actually makes me feel like it’s okay. I hate when other people touch you. And when I smell another person on you I want to find them and knock them out for even thinking that they could lay a finger on you” his took a deep breath before continuing, “I didn't realize until now that this is what I wanted, and I wish I realized it sooner…”

Jian Yi had tears in his eyes and a dark blush on his face. This had to be the most he has ever heard out of the usually inexpressive alpha Feeling overwhelmed, he fell back on the bed and threw his arms over his face in attempt to hide his expression. He knew Zhan Zheng Xi was a sympathetic cryer and he did not want to ruin the mood anymore. 

Jian Yi felt a dip beside him where Zheng Xi leaned over again and grabbed one of Jian Yi’s arms, he was able to pry it off with little trouble and saw the omega had tears spilling out of his eyes and he was sure there was snot dripping out of his nose.

“Quit looking like you need your ass whooped” Zheng Xi deadpanned with mock seriousness. 

“I can't help it, you said something so….” unable to bring himself to finish the sentence he reached up and pulled Zheng Xi into an embrace.   
“O-oi, careful!” 

“Zhan Xixi….” he ran his hands down the alpha’s broad back slipping them underneath his shirt. Zheng Xi pushed himself up, supporting his weight on his elbows to gaze at his best friend’s familiar features, showering him with feather light kisses until he calmed down. 

“You okay?” Zheng Xi asked gently, running a hand through Jian Yi’s soft hair and let his hand rest on his cheek.

“Mmhm, I’m fine, so can we….” the omega bent his knee slightly, letting his thigh brush the alpha’s crotch.

Zhan Zheng Xi tensed at the unexpected move, a wave of heat shooting downwards, “Oh….yeah”.

Jian Yi chuckled and pulled the alpha in for a slow passionate kiss, tangling his fingers in his coarse hair.

Zhan Zheng Xi moved his hand down from the omega’s cheek, trailing it down the side of his neck, ghosting over his shoulder and down his arm until he could grasp his delicate hand in his own. 

The alpha pulled back from the kiss, Jian Yi already begging for more. Zhan Zheng Xi sat up, purposely pressing their hips together, causing the omega to gasp in surprise.

“You like that, don’t you?” he teased, a sly smile playing at his lips. He rolled his hips for emphasis earning a pleased moan from the omega under him.

Jian Yi tried to reach up to the alpha with his free hand, but the alpha simply grabbed his wrist and pinned both hands above his head.

“No touching, you’re gonna have to tell me what you want” Zheng Xi smirked and continued to move his hips in a steady rhythm. 

“I-I want you” the omega whined helplessly, squirming at the uncomfortable feeling of slick spilling out of him at the thought of having Zhan Zheng Xi inside him. 

“I’m right here” Zhan Zheng Xi stopped moving, but making sure the omega could still feel him pressing between his legs.

Jian Yi tried to move to feel Zheng Xi better, but was stopped by a strong hand on his hips holding him down. 

“Use your words Jian Yi” he reprimanded, his eyes dark and commanding, his deep voice sending shivers through the omega.

Jian Yi looked up at the alpha desperately, the slick pooling between his legs, “I want...I want your knot”

Pleased with the answer he received the alpha growled, “Fuck! Yeah you do”.

He released Jian Yi’s wrists to yank off his own shirt, the omega’s following soon after. 

Now that his hands were free, Jian Yi let them roam greedily over hard planes of muscle all over the strong body in front of him. 

Zheng Xi leaned down to kiss the omega, slipping his hand past the waistband of the omega’s pants at the same time. Jian Yi gasped when he felt fingers pressing at his entrance.

“There’s so much slick, you’re not even in heat” Zheng Xi moved his mouth to the omega’s neck, nipping at the scent glands, “You can’t wait to have me inside of you, can you?”

“Xixi….” Jian Yi whined at his words, moans flowed freely past his lips pushing down on the fingers thrusting into him, though he craved something much bigger, “Please, now…”

The alpha chuckled darkly, “I don’t think you deserve it yet babe”.

Jian Yi cried out in frustration, he was willing to do anything for him if it meant he could finally feel Zheng Xi inside him.

The alpha slipped his fingers out and quickly stripped them both of their remaining clothes, carelessly throwing them over the side of the bed. He took his cock in his hand giving it a few strokes, not breaking eye contact with Jian Yi while he did. 

Without any verbal cue needed, Jian Yi slipped out from under the alpha and pushed him back He rested a hand on the alpha’s thigh and wrapped the other one around the base. 

“Go on Jian Yi, it’s all yours” Zhan Zheng Xi encouraged breathlessly.

The omega obediently took the leaking head into his mouth, eagerly running his tongue over it, humming proudly when he heard Zheng Xi groan above him. He slid his mouth along Zheng Xi’s shaft, running his tongue up and down his length before Zheng Xi pulled away, his cock sliding free with a wet pop. Jian Yi looked up with a mixture of confusion and disappointment before he found himself on his back again.

“You’re so good with your mouth, we’ll do that again next time and I’ll let you have it for as long as you want” he promised the omega, “but right now I’m gonna fuck you and give you my knot”

More than satisfied with the compromise, the omega spread his legs in invitation, his eyes clouded over with want.

“Mark me Xixi” he begged, baring his neck submissively.

“I will, and you’re going to mark me too”, he hooked Jian Yi’s leg over his shoulder and bent over so they were face to face. 

He teased Jian Yi’s hole with the head, enjoying watching the omega squirm and whine under him.

“Hurry!” Jian Yi cried, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck, wiggling his hips encouragingly. 

Zhan Zheng Xi eased into him, not wanting to move too quickly and hurt the omega. 

As soon as he was in he pulled out half way before pushing back in, unable to stay still any longer, drinking in the pleasured sounds spilling out of his soon-to-be mate. 

“More” Jian Yi whined.

Zhan Zheng Xi did not need to be told twice as he began to pound harshly into the omega. 

“Jian Yi-Fuck-You feel so good”

Jian Yi bought his other leg up around the alpha’s waist to give him better access, crying out when the force of the alpha’s thrusts hit its mark.   
“Who do you belong to Jian Yi?” the alpha ground out, his thrusts never missing their target. 

“...y-you” Jian Yi gasped, the word barely leaving his lips.

“What was that babe” his voice carrying a warning while he moved a hand to the grasp omega’s hips punishingly, making sure an imprint would be left of his hand there.

“A-ah, you-you Xixi” the omega cried desperately.

“That’s fucking right”

Zheng Xi brought his mouth down on Jian Yi’s scent glands, giving a warning lick before sinking his teeth in, breaking skin. Jian Yi dug his nails into the alpha’s back, the slight pain giving away to pure pleasure as Zheng Xi hit his pressure point perfectly, pushing him over the edge as the alpha’s name torn from his lips. 

“Jian Yi, mark me. Now” Zheng Xi commanded.

Jian Yi, sated yet still eager to please, fumbled to bite down on his alpha's neck, earning a deep approving growl when he succeeded, Zheng Xi barely noticing the pain.

The alpha’s thrusts became erratic as he neared completion Jian Yi moaning at the over stimulation and the feeling of his alpha’s knot swelling inside him. Zhan Zheng Xi pulled out almost completely and thrust in one last time, his knot catching when the omega climaxed again with a sob, before he finally released with a growl inside his omega. 

Zheng Xi slowly moved the leg off his shoulder, taking care not to jostle the omega too much. He lowered himself so he was chest to chest with the omega before turning them on their sides, letting the omega rest his head on his arm and snuggle in close. 

Jian Yi kept his leg over the alpha’s hip so the knot wasn’t disturbed, enjoying his alpha’s relaxing scent as he nuzzled his neck. He began to doze off after a few moments of comfortable silence, Zhan Zheng Xi ran his finger’s through his hair, encouraging his sleep. 

Not long after, Zheng Xi’s knot subsided and he carefully removed himself from the omega. He stiffened when he heard Jian Yi whine once he was able to pull out completely, but he remained asleep so he moved the leg off his hip and pulled the blanket up securely around them. 

He gazed adoringly at his sleeping omega’s face, his best friend, gently stroking his cheek, “I’m sorry I made you wait so long” he whispered. He pressed a light loving kiss to his mate’s lips before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so embarrassing to write!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tianshan returns! quite a bit of angst here, I love Mo, he deserves all the love.

The stench was overpowering and he could have sworn he felt his stomach start to churn. But at least here his own scent was hidden, he was sure no one would bother searching for him in a dingy alley next to an overflowing dumpster. 

“Mo Guan Shan!? I knew I recognized that red hair” 

Said red-haired omega looked up and was startled to find the blonde omega that tried sitting with him at lunch last week, “What the fuck, how did you find me!?” Guan Shan stared at the excitable omega, so much for hiding.

“I saw your hair, it’s pretty hard to miss especially in a dark alley. Speaking of which, why are you sitting next to a dumpster?” Jian Yi tilted his head in genuine curiosity. 

“What’s it to ya?” the redhead grumbled into his arms which were crossed over his knees. 

Jian Yi moved closer and his eyes widened when he noticed the unusual scent coming off of him. 

“Are you going to go into heat?” the blonde gasped. It made sense now why he was hiding here where his scent was obscured, but aside from that, his scent was still weak. 

“I-no…” he replied quickly, but Jian Yi’s suspicious gaze wouldn’t budge, “...maybe” 

He watched as Jian Yi suddenly turn out of the alley, probably deciding that he didn’t want to be involved with him, he ignored the slight disappointment and fear that welled up inside him at being alone again.

To his shock the omega called out to his companion who was apparently on the other side of the street, also just carelessly yelling out into the streets that he was about to go into heat, and something else after that he did not catch.

“Hey! What the chicken dick was that?!” 

Jian Yi turned and shushed him before pulling out his phone and flinging it across the street.

Mo Guan Shan just stared in confusion until the other omega turned back to stand over him again. 

“Is that why you’re hiding? You shouldn’t be out here by yourself” he reprimanded the troubled omega, “and don’t worry, the streets are pretty empty here” he reassured after he saw the look of utter horror on the redhead’s face when he remembered that Jian Yi just yelled across the street that he was in heat. 

The longer he stayed here the worse it would get, and it was only a matter of time before Guan Shan’s scent would overpower the stench he was using to hide it.

“I took suppressants...but they started to wear off sooner than I expected” Mo Guan Shan mumbled in his defense. 

“Then we have to get you out of here before some strange alpha finds you” Jian Yi stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and had it been anyone else he was addressing those words to, it would have been. But Mo Guan Shan could find no reason why this boy should want to help him, the one time they interacted Guan Shan acted straight up rude, and he acted no differently now, so why on earth would he want to help him?  
“No you don’t, just leave me alone, I don’t need your help” he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the incomprehensibly kind omega in front of him.   
“Well, maybe you don’t need my help, but I know someone better” Jian Yi beamed.

Mo Guan Shan furrowed his brows, “Oh yeah, and who’s that?” 

“You will see” the blonde hummed.

Just as he said that they both turned to see a tall broad dark haired figure step into the alley.

“What the fuck is he doing here?” the redhead exclaimed, but Jian Yi simply turned and left to rejoin his friend who had just crossed the street.   
“What are you doing out here Don’t Close Mountain? Don’t you know you’re not supposed to leave your room, you’re just asking for trouble” He Tian’s deep voice seemed to fill the small cramped space.

“It’s none of your business, just leave already” the omega sneered at the dark haired alpha above him, turning his head away. 

“No, you are coming with me” He Tian reaches out to grab Guan Shan’s arm. As soon as he made contact the redhead flinched back in pain, his eyes widening in fear.

He Tian narrowed his eyes at the omega who had averted his gaze to the end of the alley instead.

“What was that?” He Tian asked as he stepped closer and slowly crouched in front of the tense omega., as if any sudden moves would cause him to flee like a wild animal.

“N-nothing, don’t touch me so suddenly you bastard” Guan Shan grunted, still refusing to look at the alpha. 

“....Did you get into another fight?” 

“No-”

“Yes you did. Who was it?” He Tian snapped, his eyes darkening dangerously.

“I told you, that's not-”

“It was She Li wasn’t it, what did he....or should I ask what you did to piss him off?” the alpha demanded. For some unfathomable reason, this omega had a habit of getting involved with the wrong people, and this would not be the first time She Li was involved. Although he knew it was him anyways from the vulgar scent that he left on the omega. Then again, that could just be all the trash they were sitting next to, it was hard to tell. 

Guan Shan gulped, the alpha could somehow always see through him. It was frustrating how He tian could read him like an open book, but when he tried to figure anything out about He Tian, all he got was an impenetrable brick wall. 

“It was nothing, why can’t you just leave me alone?” Guan Shan started to feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, really not wanting to deal with him right now. 

He Tian reached out and gently wiped a stray tear off the horrified omega’s face.

“I want to know what happened. But first, you are getting into the car”, He stood and carefully pulled the redhead up with him.   
“Wait, you have a car?” 

“It’s not mine. My uncle lets me use it over breaks” He Tian continued to pull the omega along across the street to the parked car. He opened the passenger side door and pushed Guan Shan into the seat and closed the door before going around to the other side and settling into the driver’s seat. 

“Alright, you better start talking” 

“...Where are you taking me?” Mo Guan Shan mumbled, refusing to answer his question.

“My place. Don’t change the subject” He Tian shifted the car into drive and eased into the lane., not taking his eyes off the road.  
“It doesn’t matter…” Guan Shan insisted, turning to look out the passenger side window.

“I could smell him on you, and you’re about to go into heat” the alpha urged, his temper beginning to bubble through the cracks.

“H-he didn’t actually do anything, so it’s not a big deal” the omega frowned, nervously wringing his hands in his lap.

He Tian stopped at a red light and shot a glance at his passenger, “What happened to your arm then?” he pushed.

“That….”, it wasn’t something he wanted to remember, the harsh grip on his arm keeping him in place, the way he was forced into a corner, he was very lucky to have somehow escaped. He knew it was stupid of him to not stay home, then go and over exert himself after taking suppressants because he had promised to help She Li today. He detested it, but somehow he always managed to get caught up in whatever that snake was scheming.

He Tian could feel the anxiety rolling off the omega next to him; he tightened his grip on the steering wheel and swore to himself that next time he sees that abhorable snake he’s going to make sure he never dares think to come near Guan Shan again.

“Alright, we’re here” He Tian bit out, still aggravated by the thought of She Li’s hands on the omega. Not to mention that without the stench of alley he could catch the hints of heat coming off the redhead.

He pulled the keys out of the ignition and stepped out of the car, Guan Shan hesitantly followed him into the building. The two got into the elevator and He Tian hit the button for the top floor, Guan Shan stuck to the corner of the elevator farthest from the alpha. He chanced a glance at He Tian taking notice of his hard set jaw and the tightly balled fists at his side.

“Hey….you’re not planning on actually…” unable to finish the sentence, the uncomfortable omega pressed himself closer to the wall, still eyeing the alpha.

“What do you think?” he drawled as the elevator doors opened. He exited without sparing a glance at the redhead, he opened his door and headed straight for his bedroom. 

Guan Shan stopped at the door, “....Why?”

He Tian turned around, finally looking at the omega again. Guan Shan had his arms wrapped around himself, his eyes searching for something in the alpha’s face. He Tian stepped closer to the omega, reaching behind him to close and lock the front door.

He didn’t move away, staring fixedly down at Guan Shan he brought his hand up and cupped his cheek. 

“The answer to that should be obvious Mo Guan Shan”

The omega was momentarily thrown off guard by He Tian using his full name, but recovered enough to ask, “Then, why me?” not daring to move, “you could have any omega you want”

“So I have you” the alpha insisted, moved his other hand to grasp Guan Shan’s hip, his eyes darkening as the scent of heat became stronger. 

Guan Shan could feel his defenses crumbling under the alpha’s heated gaze and addicting scent, he could not deny anymore that he has secretly been longing for this, for him. But he did not want to be used and thrown away, which he absently found ironic considering he was just picked up from behind a dumpster.

“But how am I….I’m not someone who should be with someone like you” Guan Shan couldn’t understand what He Tian saw in him. He should be with someone like Jian Yi, someone who’s kind and gentle, and just generally more omega-like. At least that’s what everyone would expect him to choose.   
He Tian pulled Guan Shan closer, narrowing his eyes in warning, “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” he growled.

Guan Shan tore himself out of He Tian’s grasp, “You know exactly what the fuck I mean. I’m just your fucking cook, your damn errand boy that you know you can pay to do whatever shit you want…. You should have a gentle and innocent omega, not-not a screw up like me” he bit his lip as tears prickled his eyes, hating himself for still wanting to throw himself into He Tian’s arms regardless. 

He felt his heat coming back, he wasn’t even sure why he was fighting it anymore, there was no escaping this. He just hoped He Tian wouldn’t regret this when it was all over.

He Tian growled angrily, grabbing the omega by the back of his head and roughly stealing a kiss. Mo Guan Shan, helplessly melting under his lips, moaned encouragingly as a thick fog seemed to take over his mind.

The redheaded omega let out a small whimper when He Tian pulled away suddenly, “And who the fuck wants an omega like that?” he hissed.

Mo Guan Shan looked up at He Tian with desperate eyes, the alpha wasn’t even sure if his words were registering anymore, not that he could bring himself to care at the moment. 

He Tian slipped a hand under the omega’s thighs and behind his back, startling the omega by lifting him off the ground, cradling him close to his body as he moved towards the bed. 

Mo Guan Shan kept his eyes on the alpha the entire time, desperately hoping he was planning on making this unbearable heat go away, “He-He Tian…” he stuttered, reaching for the alpha’s neck. 

“Yeah baby, I know” he soothed the omega, deciding he loved the desperate way Guan Shan called out his name as he placed him on his bed, “Don’t worry, I’ve got you” 

He kept close to the omega, not liking the way his eyes watered in fear when he had moved away slightly. 

“It’s okay, I’m not going anywhere Guan Shan” not that he could even if he tried, he was barely keeping his voice level, his hands twitching to tear off their clothes and get inside him already. 

But the omega was constantly seconds from breaking down, his insecurities left on full display, his heat distracting him from maintaining any of the walls he usually had around himself. The last thing He Tian wanted to do was hurt him. 

He Tian slipped a hand up Guan Shan’s shirt, the other one tangling itself in fiery red hair as he leaned down to kiss the omega. 

He ran his hands over a muscled stomach and toned pecs, he’s considered muscular for an omega, seeing as most kept a softer figure. But Mo Guan Shan never fit into the omega mold anyways, and if he wanted to he could probably hold his own against a lesser alpha, though helpless against stronger ones like He Tian or Zhan Zheng Xi. 

“....hurts….He Tian….fuck it’s hot…” Guan Shan groaned languidly, writhing and pressing his legs together, trying to dispel some of the discomfort, though without success.

“It’ll be over soon baby” he promised sweetly.

Mo Guan Shan leaned into the caresses and let He Tian yank the shirt off, glad to finally be free of the suffocating fabric. He kissed back eagerly when the alpha’s lips reconnected with his own, reaching his hands up to grapple at the broad body beside him. He reached down to He Tian’s crotch, grabbing at the hardness through the fabric of his pants. 

“Shit!” He Tian pulled back, startled, and jerked his crotch away from the omega’s touch. 

The omega’s expression changed into one of confusion and hurt, he thought that was for him. Did He Tian not want him after all? He couldn’t help the anxious tears leaking from his eyes, if He Tian left him now there was no way he would recover.

“Why…..I thought..” the omega’s voice already thick with tears, his heat amplifying his emotions. 

He Tian moved back in quickly, running his hands apologetically over the omega’s face, “I’m sorry baby, you startled me” the alpha normally would not have minded letting Mo Guan Shan touch him, but, at least for today, he wanted it to be about the omega. 

He Tian sat up and pulled his shirt off over his head, moving so he was between the omega’s thighs. He watched the omega’s eyes roam his bared torso, his hands fisted in the sheets, unsure what to do with himself, probably terrified of being pushed away again.

He Tian reached for Guan Shan’s hands, bringing them to his lips then moving them into his hair. He Tian smirked at the curious frown on his face, moving his own hands to cup the omega’s butt and gave it a squeeze, earning a startled moan from the omega. He suddenly ducked his head to mouth at the small omega cock through the fabric of his pants. 

Guan Shan arched his back, fisting his hands in He Tian’s hair, “A-Ah, Tian….feels good….more”

He Tian wouldn’t dream of denying this omega, he pulled Guan Shan’s cock free and easily took it all into his mouth. He worked quickly, knowing the first release would ease much of the omega’s discomfort.

Mo Guan Shan did not last long under He Tian’s skillful tongue, crying out in release only moments later, his hands falling from their grip in the alpha’s hair. It did not relieve him completely, but he it cleared up some of the fog from his brain. 

Guan Shan looked down between his legs and saw He Tian raising his head, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and smiling when they met eyes. The omega threw his arms over his face to hide his blush. 

“You didn’t have to do that” Guan Shan grumbled.

“Of course I did, anything to make you feel better” He Tian replied fondly, grabbing his arms and prying them off his face.

“Is something wrong?” the alpha asked his voice laced with concern when he saw the omega’s red face and how he wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Are you going to leave me after this?” the redhead whispered his words so softly He Tian almost didn’t catch them.

The alpha frowned, “What are you talking about?”, he had a bad feeling about where this was going.

Guan Shan focused his eyes on some distant point past He Tian’s waist, “You’re not actually going to….shit….m-mate me….” he bit his lip and turned his head into the pillow, humiliated by the disappointment showing through in his voice.

“....Guan Shan, is that what you want?” he asked carefully, taking the omega by the chin and turning his head to face him. 

“You don’t-I” Guan shan swallowed heavily, “I don’t want you to regret it….” his voice small and hesitant. 

He Tian sighed and nuzzled the omega’s neck, running his nose over the scent glands there, “Baby, I just sucked you off and swallowed your cum. So you tell me if that’s something you want” 

The omega’s blush intensified at the alpha’s words, remembering the feeling of his hot mouth and smooth tongue.

“I’ll only do it if you want” He Tian added, moving away from Guan Shan’s neck to look him in the eyes and show him that he was being completely serious. 

The omega bit his lip again, growing uncomfortable again under the alpha’s intense gaze, he really did want to be claimed by He Tian, but few omegas could say that they didn’t, he wasn’t anything special in comparison to them. 

He Tian watched the omega’s internal struggle, he was sure he already knew the answer and what was causing his hesitation. Guan Shan just needed a little encouragement. 

“Baby, who wouldn’t want a mate like you? You can cook, your scent should come in a bottle, you got a cute butt-”

“What the fuck?!”

“-you’re gorgeous, your hair-”

“Shut up! And my hair looks like rust”

“-reminds me of a sunrise” He Tian finished softly, he ran his fingers through the short red locks bringing his hand to the rough shaved part of his head, resting his forehead on the omega’s.

“I want you Mo Guan Shan. Just say the word and I’m yours”

“....Yes” the word slipped out before he could rethink it.

Next thing he knew his pants and briefs were gone, probably thrown into some obscure corner of the room and there were lips moving on his. The heat began to rise in him again, he could feel the already plentiful amount of slick between his thighs flow again. 

He Tian flipped him over, and pulled his hips off the bed, he pressed an affectionate kiss to the omega’s lower back before ridding himself of the rest of his clothes. He sighed in relief when he finally freed his erection from its uncomfortable confines.

He lined himself up, and leaned over his body to whisper into the omega’s ear, “You ready baby?” 

Guan Shan shivered at the warm breath at his ear, not trusting his words he simply nodded, grasping the sheets in a white knuckled grip.

He Tian finally pushed in with a satisfied growl, moving in until their hips were flush against each other. Guan Shan moaned in encouragement, wiggling his hips indicating he wanted He Tian to move already.

He Tian couldn't hold himself back as he began to move at a near bruising pace, not that the omega was going to complain.   
“F-Fuck, Guan Shan….you’re mine now” He Tian growled into the omega’s neck.

Mo Guan Shan moaned, a pleasant feeling washing over him at He Tian’s words spoken so close. 

He rocked his hips back to meet the alpha’s thrusts shakily, those words bringing him nearer to the edge; the omega turned his head to try and face the alpha.

He Tian admired the omega’s alluring expression, his cheeks beautifully flushed and his eyes glazed over in lust and desire, leftover tears pooling the corners. It was so unlike the usual frown or scowl he always wore, he honestly couldn’t pick a favorite.

“Tian...bite” he begged, wanting nothing more than to finally be claimed, something he doubted would ever happen to him, before today. 

The alpha wasted no time in granting his wish, digging his teeth into the flesh right at his scent glands, he could feel his knot swell, close to release himself.

Guan Shan’s hips stuttered in their movement as he buried his face in the pillow to muffle his cry as the pleasure became too much to bear, spilling onto the sheets beneath him, “He-He Tian…” Guan Shan gasped trying to get his alpha’s attention but he was too far gone.

He Tian only got a few more thrusts in before he was filling his omega, his knot swollen and secure inside him. He took care not to collapse on his omega, instead rolling them onto their sides so he could hold Guan Shan from behind. running his hand over the omega’s toned cchest, feeling the slowing heartbeat underneath.

Guan Shan had the sheets gripped in his fist and was biting his lip anxiously. He Tian frowned, wondering what was worrying him, they were mated now and he had agreed to it, the bite….

“Shit…” It would have been hard for He Tian to get his bite while they were in that position, it will probably hurt more now than if they had done it while they were still fucking, “After the knot goes away you can mark me” he quickly told the omega, feeling guilty that he had forgotten. 

“...Won’t it hurt?” Mo Guan Shan mumbled, he wanted to mark He Tian too, actually had to for the mating to be complete.

“Don’t worry about that, you want to claim me too right?” 

Mo Guan Shan opted not to answer that question, if he was okay with the pain then the omega wasn’t going to complain now. 

The omega struggled to stay awake, his body demanding rest before his heat inevitably peaks again. It didn't help that He Tian’s relaxing scent and body heat were surrounding him. 

A few comfortably silent minutes later He Tian was able to remove himself from Guan Shan, slightly startling the omega who was still trying not to fall asleep yet. He Tian moved back a little to let Guan Shan roll onto his back, taking the opportunity to steal a quick kiss. 

“Ready?” He Tian was leaning over the omega, his hands on either side of his head.

“Just hurry up so I can go sleep” Guan Shan yawned, blinking sleepily. 

The alpha lowered himself, offering his neck to the omega who placed a hand on his shoulder and wrapped the other around the nape his neck.   
He Tian winced when he felt Mo Guan Shan bite down, relaxing when he felt his tongue licking up the wound. As soon as he was done he lied back down beside the omega, pulling him onto his chest so the omega’s head was resting right over his heart.

They fell asleep quickly neither feeling the need to exchange anymore words; both feeling satisfied and looking forward to spending the rest of the week together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, I hope you enjoyed and follow me on tumblr if you are interested in seeing more fics written by me in the future or artworks too.


End file.
